


Ready To Comply

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Captain Grumpy Cat and the Winter St. Bernard [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Angst, Anthony DiNozzo as The Winter Soldier, Hydra are dicks, I really want to strangle them, M/M, Torture, its fucking hydra, like really, ok I'm done, typical of Hydra, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: It took HYDRA fifteen years to scoop out Anthony DiNozzo and stuff The Winter Soldier in the shell left behind.





	Ready To Comply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowWolfsDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/gifts).



> I also have my own Prompting meme, please read the rules, but please prompt! (I Can't promise how quick I will respond)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TT40PromptMeme

* * *

 

 

Once, The Asset remembers hearing or reading a quote that had resonated with him until he was put back in The Chair and wiped clean of anything that would resonate.

 

_ It’s not the fall that kills you- It’s the sudden stop. _

 

The Asset was unsure of why it stuck until he was wiped. 

 

Now, years later, The As-Solda-The Wint-Dinoz- _ Tony _ remembered that quote, as he stared at the piece of old newsprint crumpled in his hand. 

 

**_Winter Soldier Pardoned as a POW- When will Tony DiNozzo return home?_ **

 

He didn’t think it was paranoia when for sixty years, everyone really was out to get him- to  _ use him _ . 

 

It really wasn’t the fall that killed Tony DiNozzo. 

 

But it wasn’t the sudden stop either.

 

A large part of him wished it had. 

 

A lot of people would have lived, would have prospered. 

 

The Winter Soldier was a weapon of almost unmatched deadly intent and strength, only matched, but not outmatched, by one person;

 

Captain America 

 

_ (My Mission-) _

 

Jethro Gibbs.

 

LJ

 

_ Boss _ .

 

God, that punk got into so much trouble. 

 

It took HYDRA fifteen years to completely get Tony DiNozzo out and stuff The Winter Soldier ( _ The Asset, Soldat, Yasha, Dog, Mutt-)  _ inside the empty husk that was left. 

 

He was pretty proud to have taken a lot of good HYDRA scientists out along the way. 

 

HYDRA had tortured him. 

 

Electricity was their preferred form, but not their only form of torture.

 

 

( _"_ _ Who are you?” _

 

_ “Sergeant Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, 3557786 107th Division- Ahhhh!” agony raced up his body as electricity shot through every nerve. _

 

_ “You are The Winter Soldier.” _

 

_ “Go to Hell.” _

 

_ “Very well,” the HYDRA agent smirked, upping the voltage.  _

 

_ Tony screamed; It felt like his eyeballs were melting out of his skull, even his hair hurt. _

 

_ “Who are you?” _

 

_ “Sergeant Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, 3557- Ahhhh!” _

 

_ It didn’t stop. _ )

 

 

 

Knives.

 

( _ “Who are you?” _

_ Sergeant Anthony Dante- Fuck!” the knife gleamed in the harsh light, dripping with his blood as he was expertly sliced in his vulnerable spots. _

 

_ “Such Language, Asset.” _ )

 

Waterboarding.

 

( _ “Who are you?” _

 

_ “S-Sergeant An-Anthony-” he was cut off as his head was shoved under the water, gripped by his ridiculously long hair.  _

 

_ “Let’s try this again, Soldat, Who are you?” _

 

_ “F-fu-fuck you-” He was shoved under again. _

 

_ “Such stubbornness. It will do you well when you have become our Asset.” _ )

 

HYDRA took fifteen years to stuff the soldier in.

  
  


( _ “Who are you?”  _

 

_ “Sergea-” Agony. _

 

_ “Who are you?”  _

 

_ “Ss-” Agony. _

 

_ “One.” _

 

_ “Ser-” stop. please- _

 

_ “Longing.” _

 

_ “No-n-no-” God please no! _

 

_ “Nine. _

 

_ “A-Ant-” he was slipping, like on the train but worse- _

 

_ “Freightcar.” _

 

_ “Fu-” -ck you _

 

_ “Twenty.” _

 

_ “S…” what… who…  _

 

_ “Homecoming.” _

 

_ “....” ….. _

 

_ “Hello, Soldat.” _

 

_ “Ready to comply.”) _

 

Years later, he gets sent after Captain America.

 

( _ “I knew him.” _

 

_ “Wipe him.” _

 

_ Agony.) _

 

But then the little ( _ not so little anymore _ ) shit doesn't. Stop. Talking.

 

( _ “I’m your friend, DiNozzo!” _

 

_ “You’re my mission!” _ )

 

And then Captain America falls and he gets flashes of coldandatrainandpainpainpain-

 

( _ “I’m with you DiNozzo, till the end of the line.” _ )

 

And he remembers.

 

He saves the stupid punk and drags him to shore.

 

Then he  _ runs _ .

 

Because he is  _ The As-Solda-The Wint-Dinoz-Ton _ -

 

He doesn’t  _ know _ who he is. 

 

And he needs to find out.

 

He remembers, but he doesn’t  _ know _ .

 

( _ “Who are you?” _ )

 

He needs to find out.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have my own Prompting meme, please read the rules, but please prompt! (I can't promise how quick I will respond)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TT40PromptMeme


End file.
